


Love Again

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psycho-Pass Setting, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: Yamaguchi held out his dominator in case something suddenly jumped out at him, but he was trembling. He was scared. He still wasn’t used to it after all. He was, as his enforcer stated, a coward newbie.





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere out there someone is breathing  
> Just for you their heart keeps on beating  
> Time will take you back to believing  
> You'll learn to love again
> 
>   
>  [Love Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7Zmc838tCE)   
> 

They had been separated from the group. He was running alone under the buried tunnel, pursuing the suspect that had been giving them trouble and causing chaos.

Actually, that was wrong.

He wasn’t a suspect. They were chasing him because of his increasing crime coefficient and he was the one of the few leads they had managed to find for the case. If they cornered him, they would be one step closer to the real mastermind. Yamaguchi, like everyone else, wanted that sickening nightmare to be over.  

However, there was another problem he was particularly worried about and while he was suppose to be hunting down the suspect, he was also trying to find Oikawa. The minute he ran into the underground railway, the enforcer dashed right in without waiting and without a plan. Yamaguchi tried calling him several times, asking him to return, but he wouldn’t listen to him. He never listened to him even though he was his superior and supervisor.

Then, what was worse, Oikawa liked to mock him.

He turned around just as he was heading in, running at full speed. He stuck out his tongue and said he wasn’t going to take orders from a newbie like him. Apparently, he had already gotten permission from the other inspectors and once again, his opinion on things were flatly ignored. Yamaguchi didn’t waste time and went right after him.

Oikawa was good as an enforcer. The best he knew most likely. He had instincts that surpassed every skill he had read in books and in documentaries. He was quick, cunning, and clever. He could easily adapt to any situation, analyze  and form complex strategies within seconds. In other words, Oikawa Tooru was possibly one of the most amazing and frightening people he had ever met.

Still, Yamaguchi knew, better than anyone, that the enforcer was more than capable of taking care of himself. Nothing could slow him down and that’s what usually caused him to be more reckless than what was considered normal.

However...

In their previous case, they had found themselves in a similar situation, but the difference was that Oikawa had gotten injured. It was anything to be worried about, though. He assured him of it then, but Yamaguchi couldn’t help it. The image of Oikawa limping and covered in blood, trying to escape the beast that had hurt him in such a terrifying manner, was vividly fresh in his mind.

The culprits were trafficking illegal weapons, so naturally they didn’t hesitate to use the guns against them.

Oikawa had collapsed before him and he was lucky enough to be standing close by to catch him. He held him tightly and tried to escape the twisted building they had gotten themselves in, but they were being pursued. The enemy was close. Yamaguchi could practically hear and feel him breathing right behind. They would have died without a doubt if Iwaizumi hadn’t come in to save them.

Gulping, he tried to shake those awful memories away. He couldn’t let Oikawa fall in the same situation again and he would make sure of it. He couldn’t afford to fail him twice, as an inspector and as a companion.

He quietly walked deeper and deeper down the tunnel. He held his dominator tightly in case something suddenly jumped up on him. He was scared, trembling. He still wasn’t used to it after all. He was, as his enforcer stated, a coward newbie.

Yamaguchi sighed, but he couldn’t get himself to calm down. He had been in worse cases before, so he didn’t really understand why he felt so uneasy. It was strange, but he had the awful feeling that he was being watched from the shadows, from the darkness that kept chasing him.

Naturally, he wasn’t wrong. His experience alerted him that there was something wrong. He suddenly heard footsteps and he quickly hid behind the nearest set of barrels that were laid against the block wall. He kneeled down, hoping it would cover him, and waited.

His heart started beating like crazy and the palms of his hands were heavily sweating. He was panting, completely out of breath from the sudden panic. Either way, he needed to be ready. He would run for his life if the circumstances called for it. There was no reason to be afraid since this was the career he had chosen for himself. He couldn’t give in to his fear and regret it.

After all, he would have never gotten the chance to meet Oikawa otherwise.

Yamaguchi could hear the loud footsteps getting closer and closer. He pointed out his dominator, expecting the worst when he felt a strong hand over his shoulder. Without hesitation, he turned around to shoot, but he was met with those brown eyes that he was so relieved to see.

“Scared you there, didn’t I, Yama-chan.”

“It’s Inspector Yamaguchi to you actually. Please refrain from nicknames when we’re risking our lives.” He scolded him like a child, but Oikawa didn’t care. He simply shrugged his shoulders and started downloading an imprint of the underground tunnel from his wristwatch. “Also, you shouldn’t sneak up on me in that manner. I could have seriously hurt you or something.”

“You’re so frightened by everything. It’s almost hilarious.”  He told him with a smirk before he got down right next to him to hide. “Anyways, it’s seriously dangerous down here. The map I have is incomplete, but I think I know why that is. The walls further in are are lined with explosives. You get to close and you’ll be blown to pieces basically. Not really a desirable outcome if you ask me.”

“Well, of course not, but I wonder why there’s so many explosives. You can almost smell it in the air. Could it all be linked with the previous case?” Yamaguchi asked and his enforcer didn’t deny that it could be a possibility. His gut feeling was screaming that it was only the beginning.

“The illegal trafficking of weapons. Bombs and dynamite. Explosives. It’s all interlinked.” Yamaguchi began as his body shuddered. “They’ve been setting them off in specific locations around the city, causing severe injuries and panic among the people. The stress levels have been so high lately. So many clouded hues. We haven’t gotten a break at all.”

Strangely, the ones responsible had been apprehended, but it was obvious they weren’t the leaders of the organization. Someone smarter, stronger was in charge of each operation. How else could they get away with it without being dectected by street scanners?

They wanted nothing more than to find a real clue, real evidence, so that was really their only opportunity. “I think this might be their base of some sort. Or at least one of their bases?”

“I think it’s more than their base. This place hasn’t been used in years, if not decades. There’s hardly any information to collect. I’m thinking it’s one of their many routes. It’s secluded from the rest of society, so it makes sense. Who would ever, in their right mind, think about coming to this side of town?” Oikawa stood up and helped him as well, extending his hand. He was suddenly serious which usually meant that danger wasn’t far off.

“So, this is the way they get around and they decided to risk it all by allowing us to find such a place.”

“It’s obvious they’re trying to kill us. They wouldn’t show us so much without reason. We’ve been getting close, increasingly close. The pieces are slowly starting to match, so this most likely an invitation.” They walked further down, dominators in hand, alert for anything. “An invitation, so they can finally get rid of us. Or more precisely, to get me out of the picture.”

“It’s likely that they might be targeting us specifically. We are in charge of this case, but whether they succeed or not is a different story.” Yamaguchi declared as he tried to match his pacing to the enforcer. He was walking ahead of him, but he kept looking back every now and then to make sure he was following. “We’ll stop them.”

He looked at Oikawa for reassurance, but he wasn’t radiating with confidence like he usually was. “It’s not as easy as it sounds especially since the Sibyl System has certain...ideals. There are secrets best left as secrets, I guess.”

“What? Why do you say that?”

“Nothing, forget it.” Oikawa quickly ignored his question and continued on. “Anyways, they’ve been planning this for a long time. Their aiming for populated areas that are normally crowded with people. The previous bombings are no coincidences. There was a purpose for them and it was probably to cause disorder. Confusion. Doubt.”

A smirk suddenly appeared across the enforcer’s face. He seemed oddly satisfied with his words. “They want to shake the government to its very core. What better way to do it? Eliminating the task force in charge while going undetected would cause quite the stir. It would show how flawed this system and the law really is.”

Regardless, Yamaguchi could only listen in awe. Oikawa could easily come up with conclusions that he could never possibly imagine even if they were a bit questionable. “But why? What’s their ultimate goal?”

“For one, this system is like an empty shell trying to protect something that has never existed on the inside. This utopia is fake and the people living in it are fragile. They’re probably trying to get the whole city to collapse on itself.” Oikawa pulled up a hologram map of the region and connected all the of the incidents that he was somehow trying to related to the same case.

Strangely, all the late occurrences aligned perfectly in a circle. The NONA building was right in the center of it all.

“There hasn’t been anything this big in awhile. It’s kind of interesting. I was getting bored lately.” A quiet laugh escaped his lips and for the first time in a while, Yamaguchi felt oddly afraid. He didn’t know what would come, but he hoped Oikawa was wrong. “It’s a grim reminder of where we really stand, huh? We’re nothing but puppets.”

“That’s not true. It’s not possible.” He was trying to reason out with himself. He didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t even imagine the group of monsters that would plan such thing.

“No, it’s possible. They probably know it too and this isn’t going to stop them from trying anyways. I bet they lured us down here to kill us. They want to cause a shit of damage. The want to raise the stress level, but that’s probably the least of our problems now.”

Oikawa suddenly stopped walking and stood before him. He held his dominator out like a relfex. He waited for a sign of movement.  “Be careful, Inspector. Stay close. It seems we're not alone..”

Yamaguchi nodded, but now that he was with Oikawa, he felt safe. He had more experience than he did, but also, while he was carefree most of the time, the enforcer had demonstrated that he cared enough.

_“Inspector Yamaguchi? Oikawa? Can you hear me?”_

He was relieved to hear Tsukishima’s voice from the reciever, but the message itself was hard to make out. There was a bunch of static noise like if it was purposefully being intercepted by something. _“Where are you guys? You need to get out of there now. You’re heading toward a location that’s not registered on the system, unmarked territory. It’s dangerous and you can’t go there alone._

“We knew that since the beginning and it’s not going to stop us.”

_“Wait for reinforcements, dammit.”_

“Listen, Four-eyes, as much as I would like sit around and argue with you, I need you to pay attention to what I’m about to say.”

Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima grumble something angrily underneath his breath, but he listened anyways. While the enforcer lacked respect, he was always the one putting the pieces of the cases together for them to solve. His input was a necessity. As a result, everyone on the task force put up with his behavior.

“It’s all a setup. They’re trying to get rid of us all at once. Don’t you think it’s weird that they would let us follow them this far after they’ve made sure to stay hidden? They want to bury us with the evidence along with it. Messing up and screwing around with the city isn’t their only goal, here. We’re clearly in their way.”

_“What the hell are you basing this on?”_

“Intuition, of course.”

 _“If that’s how it is then, you’re ordered to come back up immediately.”_ There was a long silent pause and neither one of them said anything. Yamaguchi pressed himself closer to the enforcer without him realizing it. Seriously, they were in a bad situation. _“Hey, are you listening to me?! Answer me! Yamaguchi?”_

“Change of plans, Four-eyes. You better send in those reinforcements quick because we’re surrounded.” Oikawa snapped back, but it was already too late. There was nowhere to go. There were several guys coming toward them from all sorts of directions. They were dressed in black and their faces were concealed with a mask.

Yamaguchi wasn’t given time to think or act. He was shot at and he could only stand there motionless. His enforcer pushed him to the side before the bullet reached his body and before he knew it, they were running as fast as they could. He tried communicating with Tsukishima again, but the signal was completely lost. He tried using his dominator and unfortunately, they weren’t responding either.

They were being pushed to their own death. They had gone too deep and the only exit had been cut off. Blocked.

“Man, this sucks.” Oikawa whispered to himself and he wasn’t sure what he was really talking about at first. There were so many things going on and their circumstances didn’t seem like it would get any better. Then, he noticed how much his arm was bleeding.

“Oikawa-san, you’re hurt!” Again. It had happened even after he promised himself that he would protect him.

They didn’t stop running and since it was getting darker, he couldn’t specifically tell how far their pursuers were. He was suddenly jerked and pulled to a small covering that was probably once part of a train station. They leaned down and tried to catch their breaths.

“Yeah, I know. It just grazed me. It’s nothing new and nothing to be worried about honestly, so keep quiet or they’ll find us. We’re pretty useless without the dominators.” He tossed it aside and took off his coat that was starting to soak with his own blood. He teared off the sleeve with a blade he had probably picked up from somewhere earlier and started to wrap it around his arm.

“Where did you find that?” Yamaguchi asked him a bit shocked that he would carry such a thing around. “You’re not suppose have that. Leave it already.”

“Listen, Yama-chan, there’s lots of things in this world that we shouldn’t have, but when we’re in situations like this, we don’t have the luxury to be picky.”

“It’s Inspector Yamaguchi actually. Not 'Yama-chan' or whatever."

He didn’t tie the piece of cloth around his arm tight enough and already it was starting to come loose. He sighed quietly, deciding to do it for him instead. Oikawa didn’t say anything and let him, but his gaze was steady upon him. “Why are you like this again? You don’t have to care so much you know. We’re just enforcers. We’re hunting dogs and we serve to protect you, give up our lives if it comes down to it. We’re dispensable.”

“While Tsukishima and I are friends, I don’t believe everything he says. I’m sure Kiyoko-san would agree with me. She wouldn’t send Yachi to her death or Terushima or Bokuto or you or any other enforcer if she could prevent it. Neither would I. Neither would Iwaizumi or Akaashi."

Yamaguchi hoped the bleeding would stop and with the pressure from the cut off sleeve, it kind of did. He was relieved. “You’re not just a hunting dog or dispensable as you say. You’re human just like everyone else, like me.”

“You’re such a newbie and so cheesy that it's embarrassing.” He pushed his face away from his, but even within the darkness, Yamaguchi was able to see his smile, a sincere one. It was faint, but still there nevertheless. “But, that’s probably your best quality. You’re so honest and transparent. Sometimes I wonder how you even qualified to be an inspector in first place.”

“Don’t underestimate me.”

Oikawa placed his hand over his mouth, shutting him up almost immediately. He groaned, but didn’t protest because he could hear it too. They were coming. Their enemies were close. He started trembling and to help him ease his nerves, his enforcer pressed him against the wall with his body hovering above his own like a shield. Yamaguchi held his breath and hoped they wouldn’t be found.

“Listen to me, Inspector. I have a plan, but in order for it to work, you’re going to have to trust me.” He whispered in his ear. Yamaguchi was surprised by his sudden words, but he couldn’t disagree. He was their only hope of surviving. He didn’t know how many men were out there, too many to probably consider taking out. As a result, he could only nod obediently.

They edged closer to tracks that were cemented on the ground, hiding within in the shadows between what used to be an information booth back in the days. He didn’t think they could be seen. It was too dark for it. However, they couldn’t let their guard down. “I want you to run toward the exit on my signal, get within in range to use the dominator again.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Yamaguchi almost blurted out loud, but caught himself midway. He grabbed his enforcer by his shirt and held him close, showing him that he wasn’t in any mood to die. “You want me to run? You’re sending me out to my death? You’re using me as bait?”

“Weren’t you the one that said not to underestimate you? Well, prove it, Yama-chan.” He rolled his eyes since, despite the situation, he was always messing with him in one way or another. It annoyed him terribly.

“So, are you going to listen to me or not?”

Yamaguchi bit his lip and let the enforcer go. He tightly gripped onto his dominator like if his life depended, which really it did. He took a deep breath, but there was no other way around it. “Fine. I trust you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember being so excited writing this for OiYama Week and started a month in advance. Then, when I tried to go back to it, I just couldn't sort out my thoughts and ended up writing something completely different for day 6. I don't remember where I was going with this, but I can see why I was so excited at the time. 
> 
> It was suppose to be a one chapter thing, but I guess, depending if it's actually liked, I'll continue it. I don't know. I have so many things I should be doing and updating, ahhh!!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!!


End file.
